Leurs mémoires
by Nanashi-du-scorpion
Summary: Pour Dragonna. Le grand pirate Arthur Kirkland est mort. Alors qu'il hérite de son tuteur, Peter découvre les anciens journaux du grand capitaine. Cela va plonger le jeune homme dans un passé incertain, aux frontières du fantastique et dans une nouvelle quête pour récupérer la seconde moitié de l'un des bijoux les plus convoités de son temps. UA. Chapitre 2 posté.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

Commentaire : on m'a demandée d'écrire sur du FrUk; J'aime beaucoup ce couple mais je suis incapable d'écrire dessus. Je sais plus écrire du Den Nor . (ah bon sans blague?)

C'est une fic cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Dragonna. Joyeux NOEL à elle donc. Et vous aussi.

/

Prologue.

On dit que celui qui règne sur les océans, règne en maître sur Hetalia : un monde constitué d'eau et de tas de terre. Les plus grandes guerres ont été remportées par batailles navales et l'on affine toujours plus l'art de la navigation afin de trouver sans cesse de nouvelles terres. Deux punitions suprêmes s'appliquent à Hetalia : on exile dans l'océan ceux qui ont fauté ou on les envoie sur des îles vierges et inexplorées. Cela a engendré l'avènement de l'ère des pirates et des corsaires des loups de mers contre lesquels les autorités se retrouvent incapables d'agir. Cette histoire va raconter le destin croisé du grand pirate Kirkland et de celui de qui on dit capable de voir les esprits, Francis Bonnefoy.

/

Ile d'Angleterre, dans un village côtier.

La pluie tombait drue sur les baraques qui longeaient le port. Peter n'aimait pas ça. Il faisait froid et humide. Et Arthur avait décidé de rester une nuit de plus dans son bateau malgré les conditions climatiques catastrophiques. Le jeune s'inquiétait pour celui qu'il n'osait appeler son père, même dans ses pensées intimes. Arthur l'avait trouvé il y a vingt cinq ans, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bambin apparu de nulle part. Le pirate, pour d'obscures raisons en avait fait son héritier. Et depuis Peter avait passé sa vie sur un bateau, et tous les loups de mer de l'équipage le présentaient comme le prochain capitaine Kikrland.

Dans ses tripes, Peter espérait malgré tout qu'il ne le devienne pas rapidement. Il avait encore besoin d'Arthur.

Et la santé de ce dernier déclinait... Déjà hier il se plaignait d'avoir mal à la tête, et il toussait énormément. Arthur avait cinquante ans. Rares étaient ceux à dépasser cet âge, surtout lorsqu'on laissait volontiers le rythme des marrées décider de notre vie.

-Peter-san, Arthur-san désire te voir.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour croiser le regard du second de son père. C'était Kiku. D'aussi loin que Peter s'en rappelait le japonais avait toujours servi fidèlement Arthur. Il semblait qu'il ait été son second dès le moment où Arthur avait monté son équipage.

Au fil des ans, les cheveux du japonais s'étaient parsemés de fins fils gris et quelques rides venaient ourler les commissures de ses lèvres et le coin des ses yeux noisettes, mais le petit japonais restait égal à lui même. Petit, fin et droit.

Le regard du japonais était comme à son habitude, indéchiffrable. Bien sur il arrivait que Kiku affichait des émotions..Mais celles ci se lisaient à la rougeur des joues ou à l'étendue de son sourire discret, mais jamais une lecture des yeux de Kiku ne renseignait sur l'humeur de leur propriétaire.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. L'aîné restait dans la pièce. Arthur avait eu le temps de lui dire des choses. C'était maintenant au tour de Peter d'apprendre.

Le jeune homme atteignit sa cabine en peu de temps. Le bateau était désert de toutes façons. Seuls restaient à son bord pour cette nuit Arthur, Kiku, Raivis et Peter.

Peter entra doucement dans l'ultime sanctuaire du capitaine, son antre de légende. Depuis qu'il était enfant, Peter s'était toujours étonné de voir les trésors de savoir qui restaient enfermés ici. Cette cabine semblait dérisoire par rapport à l'importance des renseignements confinés ici. Arthur détenait certainement la connaissance du monde, en plus d'énormes quantités d'or.

Le loup de mer avait attisé la flamme et le désir ardent d'en découdre chez des pirates de renom. Il avait croisé le fer avec des puissants hommes de la mer comme Lars du Bénélux, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et l'étonnant Gilbert Beilschmidt, qui pourtant ne venait pas d'une contrée rattachée à la mer, mais confinée entre les landes de l'Autriche et de l'Hongrie. Aujourd'hui tous ces noms avaient disparus mais on continuait leur œuvres. Et un jour Peter se doutait qu'il devrait faire face à l'un des frères Vargas, ou alors qu'il croiserait la route de la jeune Belle.

Le capitaine reposait sur un lit carmin. A l'égal de son manteau. Ses cheveux sables collaient contre son front, sa respiration était sifflante, ses yeux légèrement rougis, et sa pâleur inquiétait.

Malgré son état, le capitaine repéra aussitôt la présence de son fils. Même à l'agonie, le pirate en imposait. Peter s'approcha.

-Tu as demandé à me voir...Arthur ?

Les émeraudes se plongèrent dans les saphirs de son fils.

-Il est temps... Peter approche.

Le plus jeune se rapprocha.

Arthur mit sa main dans sa chemise blanche. Il délaça le col. Peter découvrit alors ce qui pendait à la chaîne que portait tout le temps Arthur mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir en entier.

Un bijoux fait d'un alliage incertain à la couleur légèrement cuivrée gisait sur sa poitrine. Le bijoux n'était pas très grand, ni imposant. Un esprit mal informé n'aurait jugé ce bijoux comme n'ayant que peu de valeurs. Mais Peter sentait quelque chose émaner de ce bijoux. Une sorte d'énergie, un appel. Il était attiré comme un aimant. Le pirate, d'une main tremblante, retira la chaîne de son cou. Peter avait l'impression de vivre cette scène surréaliste à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Le bateau tanguait, la lumière vascilliait, Arthur était lent dans ses mouvements. Le contact froid du métal contre sa peau, le ramena cruellement à la réalité. Arthur lui disait quelque chose. Il entendait :

-Mon temps est fini Peter, prend tout et retrouve mon passé.

Peter ne tint plus. Il se jeta à genoux, aux bords du lit.

-Mais non père, je vous en supplie pas maintenant.

Les larmes dévalaient à présent ses joues. Peter avait trois ans et on l'abandonnait. Peter avait vingt huit ans et on l'abandonnait.

-Bloody git, je t'ai déjà dit que … je ...ne voul...ais, pas ...qu'on..M'appelle...père.

Le capitaine lui dédia un sourire. Un sourire lupin. Puis lui gratouilla les cheveux d'une main faible et hasardeuse.

Cela avait toujours semblé fonctionner quand Peter angoissait.

Une quinte de toux. Et...

La main s'arrêta. Inerte.

/

Peter se tenait sur le pont. Les hommes de l'équipage s'étaient massés sur le bateau. Tous avaient senti leur capitaine partir et par soucis de lui laisser sa dernière soirée en compagnie de son fils et de son second, tous avaient quitté le bateau pour cette nuit funeste. Sauf Raivis, tous avaient dépassé la quarantaine et tous connaissaient Peter depuis son adoption. Aucun n'avait trahi Arthur. Choix judicieux. S'ils n'étaient pas tous entrés dans la légende ils formaient le fleuron de la piraterie de leur temps et avait récupéré mille récompenses, en nature ou en argent.

Il avait ordonné qu'on préprare un canot mortuaire pour le capitaine. Arthur avait été un homme de la mer, hors de question qu'il ne la quitte.

Après une brève cérémonie d'adieu on avait libérer le canot. Les hommes en avaient été très touchés.

Et maintenant Peter se trouvait devant eux, le bijoux glaçant son cou. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Raivis était mal à l'aise... Devait-il quitter le navire maintenant que l'ère d'Arthur s'était éteinte ?

Kiku vint au secours du blond et se positionna à ses côtés :

-Ils attendent vos ordres capitaine. Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

-Capitaine, moi ? S'étrangla Peter.

Raivis le rejoint et lui donna son épée.

Peter la dégaina, pas sur de ce qu'il fallait faire à ce moment là mais les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche.

-Equipage, notre noble capitaine Arthur est parti mais il m'a nommé à sa succession. Dorénavant je suis le Capitaine Peter Kirkland. J'ai pour second Kiku Honda qui, au vu du service loyal qu'il a prodigué à mon père, conserve son poste. S'il y'en a un qui doute de mon titre, qu'il vienne me défier à l'épée, pour la succession du _Fairy Queen. _Je l'attendrais ! Sinon pour cette soirée vous êtes libres de faire ce dont vous avez envie.

Kiku s'était absenté pendant le discours du plus jeune. Il revint de la cabine du capitaine, avec une vêtement que Peter ne connaissait que trop bien. Oui...Peter ne se déguiserait pas en Arthur, Peter méritait son titre, Peter était le successeur d'Arthur. Peter enfila le manteau rouge légendaire et Kiku déposa sur sa tête le fameux chapeau d'Arthur, comme s'il procédait à un courronement.

Peter continua sa diatribe et à sa tribune il s'adressa, la lame levée.

-Homme du _Fairy Queen_, continuons notre œuvre, et allons botter le cul aux amiraux et aux hommes de Vargas !

Une ovation traversa l'assemblée.

Le manteau de Peter se leva avec le vent, ses yeux brillaient du même éclat surnaturel que les émeraudes d'Arthur. Les nuages s'étaient amoncés, gris foncé, porteurs d'un nouvelle.

Un changement secouait l'équipage.

/

Le pont s'était de nouveau déserté. Peter avait malgré tout distribué ses premiers ordres. Qui irait à la vigie, qui ferait le quart, ect...

Ne restaient au pont près de Peter que Raivis et Kiku.

Le japonais s'était éloigné. Il devait dire quelque chose à Peter mais ce dernier visiblement voulait parler avec le letton.

Raivis admirait Peter dans son accoutrement. Il n'était pas insensible. Mais si d'ordinaire Peter prenait le pas sur sa présence, avec son charisme et sa nouvelle place, Peter écrasait le Letton. Le plus vieux des deux n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'avant.

Peter avait passé une main dans la mousse châtain.

-Tu restes avec moi hein ? Couina le blond.

Raivis ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Peter était redevenu ce garnement de seize ans dont il était tombé sous le charme. Insousciant, impatient et affectif.

Jamais Raivis n'envisageait d'aller là où Peter n'était pas. Impossible. Et il lui devait trop. Aimait trop.

-J'ai besoin de toi, renchérit le plus jeune des deux.

Raivis lui prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Je te suivrai.

Un grand sourire lumineux, le seul en cette journée, traversa le visage de Peter.

Le Japonais se permit se joindre à eux.

-Hum... Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais Arthur a tenu à ce que je te donne quelque chose Peter. Si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait. Il faut que tu voies. Raivis-san peut se joindre à nous.

Le Japonais les mena dans la cabine. Désolée.

La lanterne vacillait de plus belle. Leur ombre fantastique se projetaient sur les mur et au sol. Un noir d'encre épais. Le Japonais mystérieux ouvrit un placard avec une clé qu'il dissimulait sur lui. Peter jeta un coup d'oeil... Ce placard dissimulait des... Livres.

Kiku semblait chercher quelque chose.

Il retira un petit carnet, bien plus modeste par rapport aux épais volumes.

Peter compris exactement l'avant dernière phrase prononcée par Arthur en voyant le livret.

_Prend mon passé._

Il savait exactement quoi faire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voici le prologue d'une série ou trois ou quatre chapitres. Comme indiqué dans le commentaire : j'offre cette fic à Dragonna. Cette dernière m'a juste demandée de choisir entre trois axes pour développer mon histoire. Les axes étaient la FACE, Peter ou les pirates ;) . Pour le rythme de parution...heu je ne sais pas . C'est la première fois que je poste sans pré tappé. J'ai l'idée globale et le plan mais pas de quoi consrtuire mes chapitres en 20 min.

Et encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire la chèvre :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note : heu...joyeux anniversaire Dragonna?

Leurs mémoires.

Partie I :

Les mémoires d'Arthur.

/

Le cœur de la Mer, se cache quelque part sur une île folklorique. On l'appelle l'Île Morte du Monde. Cette île légendaire voyage sans cesse entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Seuls une poignée de personne peuvent la voir. Seuls les Transporteurs, les humains ayant la faculté de communiquer avec les esprits.

/

Londres, 17XX.

Je suis Arthur Kirkland. Dans la légende on se souviendra de moi comme le plus grand pirate des flots d'Hetalia. J'ai toujours vécu dans la mer. Je vivais avec elle, je devais me plier à ses règles. J'étais le seul à avoir compris comment elle fonctionnait, alors que tous ce idiots, se contentaient de foncer. Ils ont fini par périr de la colère du Kraken, de Charybde et de Scylla.

D'autres ont été moins bêtes, et tendaient à vivre, calqués sur la mer. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme moi.

C'est ainsi que j'ai battu Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Lars du Bénélux et Gilbert Beilschmidt. Et ces victoires je les obtenues alors que je n'étais qu'un simple mortel, aveuglé par le désir d'encaisser connaissances, or et gloire.

Mon destin a pris deux tournants flagrants alors que j'entamais ma vings troisième année, ainsi que ma vingt cinquième.

A vingt trois, j'ai commis la seule erreur de ma vie. Je me suis lancé, éperdu dans une quête au trésor. Oh oui je l'ai gagné ce trésor, et j'en porte le poids aujourd'hui. Sans doute le porterais-je jusqu'à ma mort ! J'ai perdu la moitié de mon âme ! Le trésor malsain, le fardeau que je porte m'a privé de mon Âme sœur. J'ai acquis un pouvoir, dont je ne parviens pas à m'en défaire.

Et pour le reste de ma vie je me lance dans une quête où je tente de retrouver ce maudit Français.

Mon second tournant est plus heureux. C'est un bambin que j'ai trouvé alors que j'écumais ivrement des iles sur mon passages.

Au départ, je le voulais fourbement et égoïstement pour le former afin qe d'ici une dizaine d'années il puisse devenir le Porteur du Pendentif. Sans la charge du pendentif. Je pourrais retrouver mon Français.

Et quand je le vois. Je me sens assailli de remords.

Il est devenu ma famille. Je ne lui imposerais pas ça.

Et quand il m'appelle « père », c'est pire.

….

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA, Francis! Baka !

Tout ce sentimentalisme, c'est de ta faute !

C'est un mot que Kiku, mon second m'a enseigné. Dans sa langue, cela signifie « idiot » .

J'ai trouvé un trésor et j'ai perdu un idiot. Il y a deux ans.

/

Tout avait démarré, il y a trois ans. A l'époque j'étais encore aveuglé par l'or et les trésor. Normalement les Espagnols sont réputés pour avoir été des « fétichistes de l'or » durant un temps. Je ne pense pas avoir été mieux qu'eux. Je me suis ainsi retrouvé dans une taverne miteuse pour rencontrer mon grand rival. A l'époque c'était ce brigand Beilschmidt. Des rumeurs avaient circulé. Le chien avait mis la main sur un des trésors marins les plus convoités de notre temps. Je le reconnais pour l'avoir vérifié de mes yeux, qu'à cette époque j'étais versé dans les superstitions de la mer. Je n'étais pas seulement versé dans le folklore anglais, mon esprit intelect m'avait incité à fouiller de nombreuses légendes dans d'autres Îles. Ainsi je connaissais par cœur toutes les légendes allemandes, égyptiennes, nordiques et...françaises. J'avais, ainsi que d'autres esprits, remarqué que dans toutes ces légendes on prêtait à la Mer, un cœur, et que dans ce cœur, se concentrait tout le pouvoir du monde.

Aucune des légendes n'avait été précise.

Et pourtant ce Prussien avait réussit à mettre la main sur les deux cartes qui indiquaient le chemin pour accéder au cœur de la Mer. Les légendes s'accordaient toutes sur ce point : Il fallait être deux !

Ou plutôt aucune légende ne prêtait à aucune solitude.

Les légendes de la Grèce parlait d'une constellation en particulier, celles indiennes mentionnaient également un couple.

J'allais comprendre pourquoi cette dualité. A mes dépends.

Gilbert s'était approché de moi. J'avais en otage son frère cadet. Il était âgé de huit ans. Gamin calme, blond au regard glacé. Il n'avait pas bronché durant toute sa captivité. Pas pleuré une seule fois. Comment ce gosse pouvait-il être relié à Gilbert ?

D'ailleurs la réputation de Gilbert était tellement mauvaise, que je m'étais pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il vienne se mettre en danger pour venir chercher le gamin. Je le narguais. Je me souviens parfaitement de ma position ce jour là. Lion, gonflé d'orgueil. Dans mon éternel manteau rouge, mes lourdes bottes de cuir posées sur la table et... de l'eau dans ma choppe.

L'alcool était mauvais dans cette taverne. (**even though, Francis used to say Hangovers scared me**)

Le Prussien me regarda de sa taille, et je voyais de la colère flamber dans ses yeux. A mesure que ce sentiment consumait ses prunelles, mon sourire s'élargissait. Toujours plus démoniaque.

-Où est mon frère ? Grinça t-il entre ses dents.

-Bonsoir, à toi Gilbert. Jouais-je.

-Je te demande mon frangin !

-Mais nous sommes entre gentlemen ici, que dirais tu prendre un siège et de t'asseoir ? Je commande quelque chose ? _Ale _?

-Ne joue pas avec moi..avait-il soufflé.

Néanmoins il avait posé ses fesses sur la chaise.

Je sirotais mon eau, tout en ordonnant à la serveuse qu'elle ramène un pichet de bière.

Embusqué.

Gilbert était piégé. Il le savait et je m'amusais ce soir là comme un chat joue avec sa souris.

-Kiku s'occupe du gosse. Et si jamais tu ordonnes à tes hommes de t'occuper de lui, alors ce sera même plus la peine de venir le chercher.

En vérité j' avais juste ordonné à ses hommes d'emmener le gosse dans un orphelinat. J'étais ce que j'étais, fourbe mais jamais je ne s'abaisserais à faire du mal à un enfant. Même à un Beilschmidt.

Mais ça, Gilbert ne le savait pas.

-Qu'as tu à me proposer Gilbert ?

Le pacte avec été clair, le plus grand trésor de Gilbert contre la vie du blond.

-Des hommes ? Des femmes ? Ton bateau ? Ton or ?

-Une carte.

Je me souviens à ce moment avoir reposé mon choppe. Etonné par ce que venait de dire le Prussien.

-Connais tu l'histoire du cœur du Monde ?

-Of course, I do !

-Voici la carte de l'Île. Je l'ai trouvé en piliant un bateau en partance de Grèce. Vérifie par toi même .

Il avait fait rouler la carte de mon côté. Je l'avais attrapé. Tout ce qui venait de cette Île était indestructible.

Je tentais de déchirer le coin supérieur. Le papier me résista. Avec la bougie je tentais alors de le marquer. Encore une fois le papier ne prit souillure.

Je tentais de le marquer d'une autre manière mais on m'opposa une farouche résistance. J'humais le papier.

Je ne reconnus l'odeur. Il ne s'était empreigné de rien. Ni de l'odeur de l'Allemand, ni de notre environnement immédiat. Et pourtant il sentait !

Les épices, les fleurs, les fruits, le sable, le sel...l'eau...

C'était étrange.

Comment Beilschmidt aurait-il pu réaliser pareil artifice ?

Le Prussien me regarda.

-Awesome. Avais-je laissé s'échapper.

Un de mes hommes s'approcha de moi.

-Vas chercher Kiku. Libérons l'enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiku s'était pointé avec le gosse. Ce dernier continuait de nous regarder fixement mais à la vue de Gilbert, j'avais cru voir un micro-sourire ourler les coins supérieurs de ses lèvres. Gilbert avait arraché son frère des mains de Kiku et l'avait porté sur ses épaules.

Visiblement ils s'apprêtaient à repartir sur le _Gilboat_.

-Hola, pas si vite Gilbert. Dans les légendes on mentionne deux cartes, où est la seconde ?

Le pirate s'était retourné de trois quarts et d'un sourire lupin, il m'avait avoué.

-J'ai donné l'autre à Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

J'ai jailli de ma chaise et d'un mouvement souple avait dégainé mon sabre d'abordage.

-How dare you ! Avais-je craché.

Aussi souplement et rapidement que moi il m'avait paré.

Je compris à cet instant que maintenant qu'il avait son frère dans les mains et en sûreté, il pouvait se battre au prix de sa vie. Kiku l'avait compris aussi.

Gilbert était un adversaire redoutable. Et certains de ses hommes étaient aux alentours. Finalement il avait remporté cette manche. En tant que gentleman je devais lui accorder. Kiku prit la situation en main et nous avait tous calmés.

-Pas besoin qu'on s'attaque dans ce lieu n'est-ce pas Gilbert-san. Ludwig-kun est le plus jeune d'entre nous et pourrais risquer de se retrouver blessé. Indépendament de nos deux volontés.

Gilbert baissa le sabre en premier.

Et repartit sans mot dire.

J'enrageais.

Tonio était lancé lui aussi ! Je devais le faire surveiller. Un vraie course contre la montre s'était engagée entre nous deux.

Un autre problème se posait.

Une légende mentionnait que l'Île du cœur de la Mer ne pouvait être visible que par les Transporteurs. Ces êtres humains, pourvues des mêmes capacités que nous, disposaient d'un pouvoir. On disait qu'ils pouvaient voir les esprits... Etant enfant j'avais vu un Transporteur à l'oeuvre. C'était d'ailleurs ce personnage qui m'avait donné le goût des mythologies. Il m'avait ouvert les yeux. Tonio se vantait d'avoir deux jumeaux Transporteurs à bord de son navire. Mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir la pleine maîtrise de leur faculté. Leur pouvoir se manifestait que de manière épisodiques. Ils n'ont que quatre ans. Et même s'ils voyaient l'entrée de l'Île, leur explic ations seraient trop imprécises pour pouvoir être valables.

Les Transporteurs étaient des gens rarissimes. Et à cause de leur pouvoir et du danger qu'ils représentaient pour la croyance populaire, on les avait presque tous éradiqués. On les avait tous envoyés dans les Îles Vierges.

Je maudissais les autorités mises en place.

Je savais que je bénéficiais d'un sursis.

Il fallait que je me trouve un Transporteur . J'avais pour le moment assez voyagé pour reconnaître les charlatans, des faux-sorciers. J'avais également développé un œil pour la magie.

Je mis un an avant de le trouver.

/

Au bout d'un an, j'avais retrouvé une connaissance.

A ce moment là j'écumais tous les ports de l'Archipel Europe. J'étais à Lausanne, quand je retrouvai Vash Zwingli. Il était drôle, car il était du côté de la Marine. Plusieurs fois il aurait pu monter en classe en m'arrêtant mais jamais il ne m'a pourchassé. Ce jour là il me conseilla d'aller voir en France. Un voleur sévissait dans la capitale française. Au point qu'on lui prêtait même des pouvoirs surnaturels. On ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais son style était toujours le même.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris de l'écouter mais je me suis aussitôt dirigé en France. Ce qui m'embêtait était que l'on ne pouvait accéder à Paris que par la Seine, ou par les terres. Mais tant pis, je cherchais trop mon Transporteur pour ça.

De plus je surveillais ls mouvements de Tonio. Mes espions m'avaient indiqué que le pirate se baladait d'îles en îles assez régulièrement. Par contre cela faisait un moment que personne ne l'avait vu directement.

Dans ma hâte je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail.

Arrivé près de la France, j'avais pris une partie de mes hommes avec moi tandis que j'avais laissé le commandement de mon bateau à Kiku.

Au bout de trois jours de navigation sur le fleuve j'étais arrivé dans Paris. La description de la ville et celle de la traversée du fleuve ne sont pas très intéressantes par rapport à ce qui va suivre. La question qui se posait surtout à ce moment là était : « comment trouver ce voleur ? »

J'avais le sentiment que c'était lui qui pouvait me trouver. Je ne me trompais pas tant que ça.

Après plusieurs jours de recherches intentes j'avais trouvé une demeure riche et somptueuse. La maison faisait vraisemblablement deux étages. J'avais dispersé mes hommes sur les pièces et je m'étais reservé le premier étage. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun domestique. La cuisine m'avait même paru disproportionnée compte tenu du reste de l'habitation. J'étais sur mes gardes. Le moindre bruit me paressait suspect. J'avais développé une vision nyctalope, aussi n'avais-je pas besoin de chandelier. La lumière lunaire, filtrée à travers les rideaux me suffisait à me repérer. Mes pas crissaient sous le plancher. Mon cœur battait à la chamade.

Etrangement pour la première fois, moi le capitaine Kirkland j'étais stressé. Je finis par trouver la chambre.

Well,

je ne m'attendais pas à cette vision.

Le lit était énorme. Avec des draps, des couvertures, une parure, ROSE SATINEE ? Ca cassait un peu l'image du Transporteur. J'inspectais les alentours. J'avais reperé une bibliothèque. Evidement c'était écrit en Français. J'avais pris un livre au hasard. «Comprendre le cœur des femmes » par Francis Bonnefoy. «French touch dans l'Amour » du même auteur ou « comment entretenir ses cheveux et ses sourcils. »

Toujours de ce même Bonnefoy. Ou bien ce voleur était Francis, ou bien il était sacrément fan de ce type là

…

J'avais tenté de piquer discrètement le dernier ouvrage.

Soudainement j'avais senti la pointe d'un glaive contre ma colonne vertébrale.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu marcher derrière moi !

-Bienvenue dans ma demeure, Capitaine Kirkland. Je t'attendais.

J'avais tenté de me dégager.

-oh non, avait-il soufflé, je sais me servir de ce poignard. Je te le déconseille. Maintenant tu vas gentiment t'assoir sur le lit.

J'avais rougi fortement.

-Mais ca va pas FROG !

Il me piqua d'avantage.

That night, He won over me.

Il me poussa contre le lit.

I'm not very proud in writting this..

Je tentais de m'échapper mais la menace de la lame était encore réelle.

Il me jeta, ventre sur le matelas. Puis je sentis que, continuant de me menacer avec sa lame, il prit les bras, les joignit et... M'attacha à la tête de lit.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING FROG ! WHY AM I TIED ? You...Pervert.

-Honhonhon~ je ne fais que m'assurer de tes intentions !

-Là c'est toi qui me fais douter des tiennes !

Pour la première j'ai pu me retourner. Francis avait allumé une bougie et j'ai pu voir son visage.

J'ai du devenir plus rouge.

S'il acceptait de venir avec moi, je m'étais juré qu'il ne me quitterait plus...

Too late.

-Voilà ! Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy. Ne t'embarrasse pas avec les présentations. Je sais déjà qui tu es. Maintenant que dirais tu de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Les esprits m'ont dit que tu me cherchais. Ils m'ont montré à quoi tu ressemblais. Ils m'ont dit ton nom. Mais ils ne m'ont rien dit sur ton objet.

Francis s'était assis sur un fauteuil bleu roi. Ses yeux clairs riaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux t'accorder ma confiance ? Que t'es bien un Transporteur.

-Regarde.

J'avais plissé les yeux.

-Il veut une démonstration. Tu peux t'en charger, hein mon ami ?

Je me demandais à qui il parlait. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la pièce.

Un froid de canard avait envahi à ce moment là, la chambre. Un vent surnaturel avait balayé mes cheveux et les siens.

Puis j'ai sursauté.

Une main glacée s'était baladée sur mon corps. Le contact avait été étrange... je le sentais...mais rien n'avait été physique.

Puis cette main s'était arrêtée sur...mes fesses.

J'avais entendit un bruit sinistre...et répétitif.

-Il ne fait que rire, m'avait dit Francis, amusé.

J'avais tourné les yeux et une silhouette noire avait traversé la glace. J'étais ebahi...Il n' y avait eu personne !

-Tu me crois ?

-Oui je te crois, avais-je dit d'une voix blanche.

La porte de la chambre de Francis se ferma. Et se verouilla toute seule.

-Tes hommes d'équipage ne pourront pas venir nous perturber, Mister Kirkland. Maintenant que nous avons établi le fait que je sois un Transporteur. Que veux tu ? Une épilation des buissons au dessus des yeux ?

-Laisse mes sourcils... Plus tard si tu veux bien. Connais tu le Bijoux du Monde ?

-Bien sur. Ce sont les deux bijoux fondamentaux du savoir du monde. Tout un tas de légende a été formé sur ces deux bijoux.

-C'est seulement la partie émergée de la légende. Les deux Bijoux sont sur l'Île Morte du Monde. Mais pour accéder à cet univers, seuls les Transporteurs peuvent trouver l'entrée.

-Et donc tu as besoin de moi pour ouvrir la porte.

-C'est ça. A cause de la grande purge, tu comptes parmi les derniers transporteurs. Sans toi personne ne peut accéder à ce mythe.

-justement peut être, l'Île fait tout pour garder ces bijoux secrets à jamais.

-Alors après toi, d'autres pourront mettre la main dessus et ca ni toi ni moi ne pourront contrôler leur actions. La preuve j'ai l'une des deux cartes. La deuxième est entre les mains d'Antonio Carriedo.

-En effet c'est pressant.

-Et Antonio a les deux jumeaux Transporteurs. Ce n'est question que d'une dizaine d'années avant qu'il parvienne au Trésor. Et encore peut être moins.

-Et les cartes sont indestructibles, murmura Francis. Que gagnerais-je ?

-Selon la légende, un même homme ne peut supporter le poids des deux bijoux. Je te laisserai ta part la moitié d'un bijoux me suffit.

-Dans ce cas... J'accepte mon lapin. Mais à la première entourloupe, tu t'assieras comme une femme pour faire des besoins.

/

Peter tournait les pages du journal. Un paquet de page avait été arraché. Curieux, il arriva vers les dernières pages et remarqua que la couleur de l'encre avait changé.

/

Cela fait dix ans maintenant que je cherche Francis. Ce bijoux me pèse lourdement. En ces dix longues années, j'ai eu le temps d'appréhender mes nouveaux pouvoirs. J'avais pris celui de Clairvoyance. Francis avait pris son opposé. Il avait chois Opacité. Le mien me conférait des pouvoirs tels que je pouvais deviner à l'avance les évenements futurs, que je pouvais trouver le chemin de n'importe quelle destination. Je pouvais sonder également le cœur des hommes à ma guise.

Seul le Porteur de l'Opacité pouvait se soustraire à mon traitement. Et c'était Francis. Je ne perds pas espoir. Je souhaite le revoir un jour. Tous ces moments passés sur l'Île Morte du Monde me resteront gravé. Comment oublier son étreinte , seulement si brève ? Ensemble nous avions découvert ces bijoux, séparés nous les gardions. Etait-ce que tu avais deviné Francis ? A partir du moment où les cartes avaient été découvertes, les bijoux avaient été en danger. Je me demande s'ils nous ont pas appelés à leur protection ? Je continuerais inlassablement ma mission. Ma vanité me punie. Je ne sais où tu es Francis. As tu vu le monde changer ? J'ai découvert la mort d'Antonio, de Gilbert. On raconte que Lars est malade.

Mais je me dis qu'il y a une nouvelle génération de pirate.

En parlant de nouvelle génération...

Peter a maintenant treize ans. Si tu le voyais Francis ! Il nous ressemble. Il a mes sourcils et mes cheveux mais on dira qu'il a tes yeux. Un jour peut être sera t-il obligé de porter Clairvoyance. Je lui souhaite le plus tard possible. Je suis fier de l'avoir recueilli Il pourra prendre l'équipage et me succéder. Peut être le rencontreras tu.

Je garde foi.

Je sais que nous nous reverrons.

/

Peter refermait le livre à la couverture de cuir. Il comprenait mieux à présent les motivations de son « père ».

Il se rappelait que sans cesse Arthur dirigeait le bateau à travers le monde sans raison , comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Avec le début du journal il avait pu établir des liens et avait ainsi compris qu'Arthur cherchait toujours à rassembler les deux parties de son trésor et ainsi obtenir le Pouvoir. Puis en arrivant à la conclusion il s'était rendu compte qu'Arthur s'en moquait totalement et qu'il ne désirait que retrouver Francis. « Pour lui flanquer une bonne leçon » avait-il écrit. Quelques années après être entré en possession du Collier, Arthur regretta même d'avoir découvert ce bijoux. Plusieurs fois il avait fait part de ses doutes sur le bijoux. Ce bijoux qui lui interdisait de revoir Francis. Arthur avait été piégé. Sans Francis il ne pouvait retourner sur l'Ile pour remettre le bijoux en sécurité. Les capacités mystiques du bijoux étaient trop importantes pour qu'une poignée d'hommes y accèdent. Un homme seul ne pouvait supporter la malédiction du Pendentif. Il mourrait inévitablement s'il rassemblait les deux parties. Le pouvoir le consummerait. Ce n'était donc pas une métaphore, le Pouvoir l'absorberait. Le Trésor n'aurait jamais du quitter l'Île Morte du Monde. Francis l'avait peut être senti. Et en utilisant les pouvoirs propres au sien, il avait choisi volontairement de disparaître du monde afin que se perde à jamais la Seconde Moitié du Bijoux du Monde.

C'est pourquoi Arthur s'était transformé en son Gardien Solitaire. Il ne voulait transmettre sa malédiction à Kiku ou un autre. Le poids était trop élevé. Peter s'était senti mal lorsqu'il avait lu la première partie qui le concernait. Arthur, au début, ne l'avait adopté que dans l'espoir de l'éduquer et de lui transmettre sa mission pour pouvoir profiter de sa vie. Mais le pirate s'était saisi de remords et avait décidé autrement de la vie du jeune garçon. Voilà pourquoi il avait refusé à Peter toutes ces années, de l'appeler Père. Arthur se sentait incapable. Et Arthur ne pouvait pas se permettre de jeter le bijoux à la mer.

Le pendentif se glaça contre la poitrine de Peter.

Certes maintenant il était doté de grandes responsabilités, de grands pouvoirs.

Allait-il devenir comme Arthur ? Être libéré de sa charge, seulement dans la mort ?

Pourrait-il continuer à vivre avec Raivis ?

A sa mort qui se chargerait du Pendentif ?

Kiku semblait être le choix le plus indiqué mais le Japonais n'était plus tout jeune. Et comme il n'avait lui même pas de descendance, la question de se posait, inlassable.

Qui se chargerait du Pendentif ?

Peter devait-il s'exiler et finir sa vie au bout du monde, sur des terres inexplorées ?

Mauvaise idées. Si Peter serait parvenu à cette Île, cela signifirait qu'un jour où l'autre d'autres personnes pourraient également poser pied sur l'Île, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Le Pendentif semblait répondre à l'état d'esprit de son possesseur.

Une douce onde se répandit à travers le corps de Peter. C'était donc mauvais pour la santé de son Porteur de se poser trop de question.

Le corps de Peter se détendit et contre sa volonté, ses paupières se baissaient.

Au terme d'une vie Arthur était presque parvenu à contrer les initiatives du Bijoux. Du moins à le tenir en respect. Le contrôler, serait une autre paire de manche.

Peter reposa finalement sa lourde tête, entre ses bras. Et il s'endormit.

Il n'avait pas répondu aux appels de Raivis, qui s'était inquiété en n' y avant plus vu son Capitaine depuis quelques heures. Finalement le lettonien rentra dans la pièce et retrouva Peter endormi sur la chaise. Le lettonien leva le pirate de a chaise, et le jeta par dessus son épaule. Il l'installa délicatement sur son lit, même s'il l'avait jeté comme un torchon contre lui juste avant. Il retira les bottes et le haut de son capitaine avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

Il remarqua l'éclat surnaturel du Pendentif.

Disposaient-ils assez d'une vie pour pouvoir contrer les volontés de ce matériel ?

/

Pendant ce temps là, à l'autre bout de la Terre.

Une silhouette se leva de ses draps. L'homme décida de se promener sur le balcon pour prendre de l'air frais. Sa Moitié lui avait brûlé la gorge mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'avait averti. Ses premiers pouvoirs l'avaient sentis bien avant le Pendentif. Il laissa le vent balayer doucement ses cheveux.

Deux autres silhouettes vinrent le rejoindre. Visiblement le blond paressait le plus vieux des trois. Mais il paressait surtout le plus vivant.

-Frannie, salua l'un des deux silhouettes fantomatiques.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais reçu votre visite.

-Tu l'as senti aussi ? Demanda la deuxième voix éteinte.

-Je crois que mon Petit Lapin a fini par rejoindre ce monde. Pour l'éternité.

**A SUIVRE...**

Note de l'Arachnide : à ce rythme Dragonna-Gilbert, va recevoir complètement son cadeau dans deux mois.

Enfin si j'avais une once de sadisme en moi, je serais fichue de publier la fin... A son prochain anniversaire. Et de faire souffrir un peu Arthur (j'ai l'impression de parler de Merlin avec ce prénom )

C'était mon premier fandom..

Non je n'ai pas démarré avec Saint Seiya...

NON PAS LA VANYA-SUNFLOWER EXCLAMATIOOOONNN !

Pour plus de sérieux... ce chapitre a été le plus dur à rédiger...donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Et rassurez vous, c'était le chapitre le plus badant de la fic. Et encore niveau déprimant, ca ne va pas à la cheville de « Sa vie était un mensonge »... mais là c'est Mathias qui s'en prend plein la tronche.

Quoi ? On s'en fout ? Ok.

Et comme d'hab vous comprendrez le titre dans le prochain chapitre. J'hésite entre faire un dernier chapitre combiné à l'épilogue ou faire un troisième chapitre à part entière et un épilogue complet.

Ps : à l'époque où Arthur a rédigé ses mémoires, il avait 25 ans. Deux ans s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait trouvé le Pendentif. La seconde (et micro) partie a été rédigé à l'approche de ses 35 ans.

Traduction : Even though Francis used to say hang overs sacred me : même si Francis disait que les gueules de bois m'effrayaient.

That night he won over me : Cette nuit là, il m'avait battu.


End file.
